A place just for us
by Maddison-T
Summary: After the world was restored to peace things became a bit boring for our z fighters..that is until a mysterious warrior arrived claming to be a sayian from an uknown galaxy. And what if trunks finds himself head over heels for this newcomer..only one way
1. New beginings

**A place just for us**

** _A/n: yep I even do DBZ. It's also one of my favorites. And I also don't own it or anything to do with it. But I do own my two or tree or many other made up characters in this fic. By the way this story takes place a year after the final episode of DB-GT. Enjoy!_**

****

****

****

**New beginnings**

Storm clouds rose high over west city, and many shops were closing early, workers hoping to get home before it started to rain. Through the window of a large building just outside of west city, a young man was watching this all take place. A slight frown played upon his lips as he talked furiously into a cell phone held closely to his ear.

"Goten can you believe it? The news said that we would have clear skies all day today", said the boy to his friend.

"I know man. I was so looking forward to that concert too! I was planning on taking Vivian there", said Goten from the other line.

"Vivian? Oh no, don't tell me you went out and gotten a new girlfriend? What ever happened to Lisa?"

"Umm…well it didn't work out to well between me and her".

Just then another voice was heard through the line. "Goten get off the phone! It's bad enough that your father isn't around! I don't need anymore stress with you running up the phone bill"!

The young man laughed openly, running a hand through his short, lavender hair. "I'll talk to you later then Goten"?

"Yeah, ok man….Sorry about that, but you know how my mom gets sometimes", said Goten with a sigh.

"GOTEN! GET OFF THE PHONE NOW"! Came the voice again.

"Well I gota go Trunks. I'll talk to you later. Bye", said Goten hanging up the phone.

"Later man", said Trunks doing the same.

Trunks sighed heavily as he took another look trough his bedroom window. It had been a year since Goku left with Shenron and the world, restored to peace. It was total chaos just before that, with baby taking over. It felt like hell having to lose control of his body for so long. But he couldn't forget all the fun he had had too.

Trunks shook his head clearing his thoughts. 'Maybe I'll take a bath', he thought removing his shirt and pants. He was just about to remove his boxers when there was a sharp noise at his door, as it opened revealing his little sister standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Jesus Christ Bra! What the hell"? He roared, pulling his boxers firmly onto his waist.

Bra blushed, turning her back on her brother, out of respect. "Eww…sorry". She said waving the card key she used to open the door.

"Gezz…Don't you know how to knock anymore? What, are you afraid to break a nail ok something"? Said Trunks, now pulling on a robe. A blush creeping on to his own features.

"I did knock boxer boy, but you were probably too busy day dreaming to hear it. Anyway, it's your turn to help mom set the table, she sent me up here to get you", she said throwing the card over her shoulder which landed on the blue carpet of Trunk's room.

"Fine now I know! Now can I get some privacy"?

"Fine", replied Bra, storming off in the direction of her bedroom.

Trunks and his sister haven't been seeing eye to eye lately…It's not that they hate each other. It's just that it's kinda always been that way. Bra or Balla as they called her was very straight forward, much like their mother Bulma and was more into shopping and doing her nails then anything else. Trunks, on the other hand, was slightly like his father. He preferred fighting, training, and hanging out with friends. The only thing that the two happen to have in common was the ability to fly and the fact that they have the same parents.

Trunks went up to his door and closed it, locking it. Then he decided to remove the rest of his clothes in the bathroom jus in case someone else decided to barge into his room. After his bath he headed downstairs to meet his mother in the dinning room. he was just halfway down the stairs when his cell wet off. His eyebrows arched slightly as he answered it.

"hello"? He said into it as he entered the dinning room flashing his mother a quick smile as he removed the rather large pile of dishes from her arms and carried them over to the table.

Bulma eyed her son choice of clothes which was a tight black muscle shirt and his casual off-white shorts. Complete with belt and matching boots.

"Hey trunks what's up"? answered the high pitched voice on the other end.

Trunks rolled his eyes; a crooked smile plastered itself onto his face. "Oh hey Pan. You know we do have a house phone".

"Oh sorry. It's just that I thought you would be out at the concert you were talking about", said pan removing the bandana she always wore.

"Not this time Pan. It's cancelled", said Trunks.

"Oh that's too bad", said Pan, sarcastically.

"Yeah right, miss still too young to even go to a concert", said Trunks mockingly.

"Ha ha, very funny Trunks. I still think that it isn't fare that I can't go. I mean, I'm ten times more mature than Goten and he gets to go…why can't I"? Said Pan, smugly.

Trunks chuckled. "Ha! I think you right about that one Pan".

The two were then sent into a fit of giggles.

"Umm...I'll have to talk to you later pan. I've got house duty tonight", said Trunks, placing the dishes in their correct places on the table.

"Oh, ok, I see. Well till next time trunks"?

"Yeah. See you", he said placing the last dish and cup into place.

"Ok then. Bye Trunks", said Pan hanging up.

Trunks did the same and placed his cell phone into his pocket.

"Pan's such a sweet girl", said bulma, from behind.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Are we talking about the same pan"?

"Oh stop it", replied Bulma, giving her son a playful pinch.

Trunk's eyes schemed over the table then stopped on his mother, brow raised. "There are only four of us here mom and there are six sets of plates. Are we having guest"? He asked, curiosity clearly shown on his face.

"Oh! How could I forget"? Said Bulma, with a now eerie smile on her face. "I met some nice people at the mall today. A nice lady and her daughter, so I invited them over for dinner".

"You invited total strangers to dinner? Dad is gona flip mom"! Said Trunks, biting his lower lip.

"Oh, it's alright. I've already taken care of your father, no need to worry", she said scaring Trunks just a little.

"I hope their not total losers", said Trunks, taking a seat at the table.

Bulma sighed and started placing the drinks onto the table. "Their both wonderful people and I'll bet you'll get along just fine with her daughter, she's around your age ya know", said stated now placing the food on the table.

"That all depends. Is she hot"? Asked Trunks, with a huge gin on his face, which earned him a smack in the back of the head.

"What does it matter, what she looks like"? Asked bulma, finishing the table and wiping off her hands on the apron she was wearing.

Trunks was just about to answer when the door bell rung.

"Oh! Their early. Trunks go get Bra and your father", said Bulma walking quickly over to the door.

"I just hope their as wonderful as you say they are", replied Trunks, leaving to retrieve the rest of his family.

****

**_ A/n: well…that was interesting. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review I have a lot planed for trunks and this new visitor. Till next time!_**


	2. Unwanted house guest

**_ A/n: yawn…I stayed up all night writing this one so you better like it….and just maybe I'll get more reviews._**

****

****

****

****

****

**Unwanted house guest**

Trunks made his way quickly up the stairs and through the narrow hallways to his sister's bedroom. He knocked twice before entering. Bra was sitting on her bed, looking trough a boy's band magazine and looked up at him as he entered.

"What do you want"? She said, obviously still ticked off about what happened earlier.

"Dinner's ready, oh! And mom's having guest", said trunks, briefly and to the point.

Bra raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Someone she met at the mall"? She asked.

"Bingo", said Trunks, leaving the room to find his father.

Trunks, having no idea of his father's location decided to check in with the main computer. He entered the basement using a number of card keys and descended the stairs to the central control unit. He used his remaining card key to open the door and entered the room. He walked past many technicians and mechanics that worked for him, signaling their greetings and goodbyes as they ended their work to return home to their families. Trunks walked to the middle of the room and took a seat in front of the main computer. Turning it on he punched in the family password than opened a draw nearby and picked out a set of miniature headphone with a microphone attached to it.

"Computer locate my farther", said Trunks into the mic.

"Locating Vegeta", came, the computer's response, in an almost feminine voice as it mapped out the entire landscape of capsule corp.

"Vegeta found. Location…gravity chamber". It replied again.

"I thought so", said Trunks, rolling his eyes. "Computer, turn on the intercom to the gravity chamber".

_Gravity Chamber_

"Arrgh"! Shouted Vegeta as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the head of a training robot, knocking it to the floor.

"That should do it", he said descending from his place in the air and landing as gracefully as possible in front of the gravity controls, turning them off. He was just about to leave when he was interrupted by the central computer.

"Incoming call", it replied, waiting patiently for Vegeta to reply.

"Proceed", replied the saiyan prince a little annoyed.

"Umm…Father? Are you there"? Came, the voice of his son.

"What do you want, boy"? Answered Vegeta, even more annoyed then before.

"Umm…dinner's ready. Mom sent me to…" Trunks was suddenly cut-off as his father starting ranting.

"I know, you idiot! You should know better. What if you were to interrupt my training? If that robot were to catch me off guard it would be your ass! You got that, boy", shouted Vegeta through the intercom.

"Y...yes father…sorry", replied Trunks, holding back his own anger.

"Don't waste my time again, boy", warned Vegeta, ending their conversation.

Trunks sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Well…that went well", said trunks out-loud.

"Yes indeed it did", Came, an unknown voice from behind him.

Trunks wheeled around in his chair and stood up, a blush spreading like wild fire across his face. "Who the heck are you"? Asked Trunks, completely embarrassed, that his conversation with his father had been overheard.

The girl smiled, tucking a loose blackish, blue strand of hair behind her ear.

"My name is Saisan, Saisan Mecha. I'm your dinner guest". (Pronounced: sigh-san, or sigh-sin)

"My name is Trunks Briefs", said Trunks. "How long have you been standing there"? He asked.

Saisan stifled a laugh, "Long enough to hear your father practically barking at you. What did you do to make him hate you much", she said, allowing herself to laugh.

Her laugh would have been cute if it wasn't aimed at him, trunks thought, narrowing his eyes. "Very funny…my father doesn't hate me, we just don't see eye to eye". 'But I am starting to hate you', Trunks said more to himself then to the young girl.

"Anyway…", Stated Saisan. "Your mom sent me here to get you, everyone's already at the table…you're late, boy", she mocked.

"You better watch your mouth, little girl", said Trunks, pushing past her as he exited the room.

"Who are you calling little? I admit, I'm a bit short for my age but I am not little. I'm 16"! Muttered Saisan, walking close behind him.

"Well you sure don't act like it", stated Trunks, opening the door that lead out of the basement and walking through it leaving it open knowing that the girl was right behind him.

"You can't assume that, you don't know me at all", she replied, letting the door close behind her.

"Well at the moment, I don't think I want to know you", said Trunks blankly.

"Fine, have it your way", she said, running ahead of him and into the house.

Trunks followed, soon after and entered the dinning room to find everyone already there. Even Saisan who was looking totally pissed, was now seated at the table.

"Umm…sorry I'm late everyone", said Trunks taking a seat next to, what looked to be Saisan's mother.

"It's about time", said Vegeta who was sitting across the rectangular shaped table from Bulma. Vegeta then picked up his fork and started digging into his food.

Bulma looked towards the woman sitting next to her son. "The boy next to you is my son Trunks. I sent him after my husband so please excuse his lateness". Said Bulma making a hand gesture towards trunks, who had now began eating.

"Oh it's nothing, Bulma dear. A little lateness never hurt anyone", said the young woman. "Better late then never".

"I prefer never", muttered Saisan to Bra who was sitting next to her.

The two girls laughed almost chocking on their food.

Trunks overheard them and sent Saisan a death glare which she equally returned.

After dinner the two families settled down into the living room for a chat.

"So Saisan", said Bra, starting the conversation. "Where do you guys live"?

"Oh! We live right here in west city. We just moved in a mouth ago….but it's still hard to get use to.

"Where do you go to school"? Asked Bulma, next.

"Umm…actually, I sort of graduated already", answered Saisan, sweat dropping.

Everyone's jaws dropped except for Saisan's mother, Mimica. (Pronounced: Mim-ic-ca)

"But how is that possible? Your just 16, you should still have a couple of years left", said Trunks, finding this hard to believe.

"Yeah that's right", agreed Bra.

"Yes that is somewhat right", replied Mimica, grinning from ear to ear. "But my baby outsmarted them all. They promoted her early, she even has her collage degree".

Vegeta sat back in his chair, trying to take this all in.

"Amazing"! Replied Bulma. "My father use to brag about being top student at his school, not that I wasn't", said Bulma with a smirk.

Bra smiled and sat on the ground near Saisan's chair. "That's so cool! You could totally help me with my homework and with picking out outfits at the mall".

"Sounds like fun", said Saisan frowning slightly. "I don't have many friends here so maybe getting out more will do me some good".

"Bet you don't have any friends at all", said Trunks suddenly. "I mean, I wouldn't have any friends either if I acted anything like you".

Tears welled up in Saisan's eyes. "Shut up Trunks! Why can't you just leave me alone"? She said getting up and running out of the room.

Everyone's eyes drifted over to trunks.

"What"? He asked densely.

****

**_ A/n: Boy, what a mess. I was hoping those two would like each other. Anyway don't forget to review ok. I can't write if you don't._**

****


	3. The bare truth p1

**_A/n: Hello again, I'm back and with another chapter. For those of you who are wondering when another world will have a chapter the answer is soon. I've been busy but I'm working on it. Well anyway enjoy the chapter and thanks to all of you who reviewed._**

****

****

****

**The bare Truth p.1**

"What in the name of Shenron is the matter with you, boy"? Asked Vegeta, actually surprised by Trunk's actions. Which was rear.

"Yeah Trunks", agreed Bra. "Why'd you do that for"?

Trunks lowered his head. "We didn't actually get off on a good foot. I don't like her and I don't want anything to do with her. Her attitude sucks and she needs to learn how to carry herself".

Mimica gasped.

At that moment Bulma sprang from her seat next to Mimica and back-handed Trunks across his face.

"You go and apologize to her right now! Honestly I have no idea what has gotten into you lately". Said Bulma Outraged.

Trunks got to his feet, head bowed so that his bangs covered his red tinged face. "Yes mother", he said as he left the room in search of the girl.

Bulma than turned to her guest and bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that. I apologize for my son's actions…"

"No…don't", Mimica interrupted. "There is no need to. I completely agree with your son and his actions.

"What"! Said both Bra and Bulma together.

Vegeta swayed slightly from his place in the corner of the room.

"How can you say that about your own daughter", said Bra.

"That's just it", replied Mimica sadly. "She's not my daughter".

Saisan hugged her knees as she tried to become comfortable in the small cave that she sat in just south of west city. It had rained on her journey there so she shivering slightly, her wet clothes clinging to her body. A small fire was lit in front of her giving off just enough heat to warm and light the cave. Tears streamed down her face as Trunk's words echoed through her mind. She quickly shook it off.

"Don't listen to him Sai", she said to herself. "He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know what it's like to be alone in the world. He doesn't know what it's like to be chased out of your home by the people you once called friends and family. He doesn't know".

Trunks stood just outside of his house, a raincoat draped over his shoulders. He turned left and right trying to pick up Saisan's energy level and failed. He sighed heavily. "Man, I really have to watch what I say sometimes". He jumped slightly, hovering about an inch off the ground. He was just about to ascend when he felt a sudden weight on his leg. He looked down only to meet the red, light bulb eye of Geru the robot. "Geru? What are you doing here? I thought you were over at Pan Son's place"?

Geru's red eye blinked as he looked up at him. "Pan threatens Geru. Geru run to Trunks. Geru, Geru", it said in its robotic voice.

"Oh I see", said Trunks, smiling slightly. "Pan still up to her old ways huh"?

"Geru, Geru", Was its reply.

Trunks sighed. "Ok Geru, but I need you to stay close by ok. I'm looking for someone and I just can't seem to find her".

Geru nodded and let go of Trunk's leg. Hovering near his face he said, "Trunks looking, Geru find".

"Hey! I almost forgot about your tracking system. Think you can do it, Geru"? Asked Trunks.

"Geru, find girl", it said taking off and flying south of the city.

"Hey! Wait for me", said Trunks, following close behind.

Saisan sat up from her seat on the cave floor. She looked towards the cave's mouth where a waterfall covered most of the entrance then trickled into the pound below. Saisan smiled to herself, getting up she headed deeper into the cave where a closed off hot spring lay. "A bath should do me some good…not that I need it", she said pulling her shirt over her head and ringing it out. She than did the same with her pants, and laid them both, on a smooth rock to dry. Sitting by the edge of the spring in only her underwear she began to hum, running her fingers through her rain soaked hair. "I'll have to shampoo it when I get home". She said.

Trunks landed swiftly on his feet outside of the cave moments later. He ran a hand through his wet hair, matting it to the back of his head. "Are we in the right place"? He asked.

The robot looked up at him. "Geru, sensing small energy field nearby", it said.

"I'm gona have to take your word for it, Geru", said Trunks.

Geru flew forward, and through the falling water into the cave. Trunks following close behind.

Trunks blinked shielding his eyes from the sudden light from the fire. "Well at least we know that someone has been here", said trunks removing his rain coat and tucking his sleeveless muscle shirt into his pants. "So, where too from here, Geru"?

"That way", said Geru pointing deeper into the cave.

"Then let's go", said Trunks, picking up Geru and tucking him under an arm.

He walked further into the cave until he came to high rock just before a large hot spring.

"Wow I didn't know this was here", he said admiring the view from behind the rock. He was jus about to step forward for a closer look when he heard soft humming. He stopped and looked towards the sound to find Saisan barely dressed and stepping into the hot spring. Quickly he ducked down behind the rock a placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart. His face was scarlet.

"Wow", he said simply trying to calm himself, completely forgetting his hatred towards the girl.

"What is it", asked Geru, clearly confused.

"It's nothing Geru…just be quiet".

"But Geru senses a large field of efection around you and even the beginning of a male erection…"

"Geru shut up"! Yelled trunks, becoming even redder then before. He looked back swiftly to make sure that the girl had not heard, and seeing that she continued to bath he shrunk back behind the rock.

Geru shrank back. "Geru made Trunk's mad. Now Trunks hate Geru just like Pan. Geru, Geru".

"No…no we don't hate you Geru…I just…can we talk about this later", said Trunks Fanning his face.

"Ok", replied Geru.

Trunks peeped back at the girl just to be sure that it was her. She was wallowing around in the water just for the fun of it then she stood up. Trunks eyes wondered up and down her body, measuring every curve and bump with his eyes. "Trunks what are you doing", he screamed in his mind. "This is wrong, you shouldn't be watching".

"A little look couldn't hurt, can it"? Asked another voice from within his mind.

"This is not a little look", he argued back.

"But look at her. She was defiantly right about her age. Look at those curves, the way the water trickles down her body, the way hey panties cling to her, and would you look at the size of those…"

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH ALREADY"!

Saisan turned around. She was just beginning to enjoy her bath when she thought she heard something. She turned left and right scanning the area for any intruder that may have followed her here. Her eyes then fell on a large rock just in view of the hot spring. Feeling her temper rise she covered her exposed breast with one hand and raised the other into the air. Bring it down she yelled; "Whip lash"! A bright purple whip lashed out from within her palm and wrapped itself around the rock squeezing then breaking it revealing a very startled Trunks.

"Trunks"? Said Saisan shocked, peeved and embarrassed.

"Umm…Saisan…hi", said Trunks nervously trying to avoid eye contact with her body but was failing miserably.

"How dare you spy on me you pervert"! She said lowering herself into the water and lashing out with her whip again.

Geru jumped onto trunk's back. "Uh oh".

"Wait I can explain", he said dodging the blow.

"You creep, you lecher", she continued, blindly throwing her whip at him.

"Saisan please, hold on a sec…" He was interrupted when the whip wrapped itself around his legs causing him to lose balance and fall face first onto the cave's dirt floor.

**_A/n: that's it for now. Hope you liked it review ok until next time bye._**

****

****


End file.
